


Shower Songs

by TheaterTherapy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A blatant hamilton reference, Evan's ripped from working as a park ranger all summer, Fluffy, Healthy Murphy Sibling Relationship, M/M, One Shot, PINING!connor, Smut, The boys are getting the help they need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterTherapy/pseuds/TheaterTherapy
Summary: All Connor had been trying to do was hide out during his second period. It was just his luck he had to duck into boy's locker room.Things could be worse, though. At least the person in the shower could belt without sounding like a dying animal.Scratch that. Things got worse the minute he saw Evan Hansen hop out of the shower.





	Shower Songs

**Author's Note:**

> me: write a multi-chap fic with solid character development and engaging plot
> 
> also me: there can never be enough fluffy smut, make some fluffy smut

It wasn’t Connor’s fault.

 

If anything, he was a pawn in some practical joke a higher power was playing for shits and giggles.

 

All he’d been trying to do was skip his second period to catch up on some very much needed sleep. In his delirious state, he had almost missed the tapping of heals against the linoleum floor. A chill ran up his spine as his survival instincts told him to run like hell or risk being caught.

 

With the stealth of a man under fire, the brunet hastily ducked into the first door he spotted. It closed with a soft hiss as he listened to the older woman’s heels disappear down the hall. Releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Connor contemplated giving himself a pat on the back. For being tired and slightly high, he had just managed to avoid getting a detention slip and a scolding.

 

Detention was hardly a new concept for the boy, but it would mean suffering through another lecture about the importance of “respecting authority.”

 

Connor could almost quote the lecture by heart, which would have been a frightening thought in and of itself if brunet’s thoughts hadn't been sidetracked by a lilting voice coming from within the room. Turning, he quickly scanned the room for the source. Finding only the strewn about clothes of his classmates, he groaned.

 

Of course his chosen hiding spot ended up being the boy’s locker room. He was shocked the stench of adolescent sweat and AXE body spray hadn’t tipped him off. Pushing away his personal distaste, he ventured towards the showers to put a name to a face.

 

The shower’s spray played a lazy tempo, bouncing off the tile in a steady rhythm. He could hear the creaking of the shower cubicle as weight was shifted from one foot to the other. Stream had caused the mirrors to fog up, denying Connor his reflection. He was grateful for it. The brunet could make out the top of a striped polo shirt that hung on top of the shower, as well as khaki pants. Beat up, bland sneakers were carefully placed next to the shower curtain.

 

Connor had been perfectly content to stay hidden behind the set of lockers and listen to his own personal concert, but again, higher power, fucking him over like usual, same old ball-and-chain. He barely had time to react before the boy turned off the water and opened the shower curtain as if he were a showman presenting a spectacle.

 

The brunet felt his feet move unconsciously, his head crouching to avoid being seen. The lockers blocked his view, and Connor cursed internally. There was no way he was going to leave the locker room without getting a good look at whomever was belting the chorus of  _ ‘You’ll Be Back.’ _

 

So what if he got caught? A good majority of the school already thought he was one bad day away from hiding a sawed off shotgun under his jacket. The remaining few regarded him as little more than scum that could be scraped off their shoes. Why not add creepy stalker to the already brimming cesspit?

 

Connor could hear the boy rummaging around, an annoyed groan escaping the stranger’s lips. The brunet bit his lip and carefully peaked around the locker, trying his best to avoid making any sudden movements.

 

The sight that met his sterling eyes made Connor wish he had taken the detention and the lecture.

 

There, in the middle of the boy’s locker room, stood Evan Hansen. The water caused his blond hair to look a light brown as it stuck to his forehead in odd rivets. Steam caressed his ankles and lazily swirled around calves as he searched for a tower.

 

Something important that Connor should note was that he was also completely naked.

 

Heat rushed to his cheeks so forcefully that Connor almost had to grab the locker for support. His eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from the delicious sight before him. His chest burned, refusing to take in the much needed oxygen it needed. The brunet feared that even the shallowest breath would break the scene unfolding only for him.

 

Evan wasn’t the tallest by any means, but he was broad and he was muscular. Connor had never taken much notice of the kid, as the blond tended to blend into the walls.

 

_ ‘That polo shirt really isn’t doing him any justice.’ _ Connor thought as he bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering.

 

Evan’s arms were defined in thick ropes of muscle, his biceps flexing every time he dug deeper into his gym bag for a towel. Connor’s eyes traveled from his toned shoulders to his broad chest. A teasing droplet trailed lower, as if mocking him. It wove its path down the boy’s chiseled abdomen and into the thick patch of pubic hair.

 

Connor gulped at what he saw, his throat now constricting him. Nestled in the dark curls was a cock that was just as thick as the rest of the boy. As much as Connor wanted to uncurl himself from the lockers and drop to his knees, he knew he had to be careful. He did allow his eyes to roam appreciatively, though.

 

The blond’s thighs were just as delicious as the rest of him seemed to be. Hard muscle under soft skin, begging to have Connor’s hands massage the tissue. His calves arched out before curving back in delicately. Connor really hoped he wasn’t drooling.

 

The brunet regretted wearing skinny jeans that day. His cock was rubbing painfully against the fabric, but no relief could be found. He longed to bring a hand down and palm himself, but feared he wouldn’t be able to keep up the ruse of a quiet scopophiliac. He resigned to commit the scene to memory, praying that his family wouldn't barge in during his  _ ‘me time.’ _ He had just gotten his door back, thank you very much. No lock, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

 

Connor wanted to get his fill of the blond, but life rarely played out how he wanted it to. The boy let out an excited mewl as he pulled out a towel and wrapped it tightly around his waist. The brunet could feel some of the excitement drain from his bones, now that he was no longer exposed to the sight of that gorgeous cock. He was sure that if the girls at school knew what the blond was packing, Evan could kiss his anonymity goodbye.

 

In an immense show of mental strength, Connor tore his gaze away from the blond and back towards the lockers. He could feel his mind returning to his body, his fingers tingling as if he had been standing in the cold too long. Small alarm bells were going off in his head, begging him to run while he still had the chance.

 

Since all he ever seemed to do was run, Connor took what little opportunity he had and ran as soon as the blond’s back was turned. He burst from the door like a bat our of hell, readjusting himself as quickly as he could as he stomped down the hall.

 

Screw getting caught by teachers! Connor wasn’t sure how he was going to get through the rest of the day without jumping the hapless blond. He couldn’t remember a time where he had wanted someone so fiercely,  _ so desperately.  _

 

He needed a smoke, he needed fresh air. Christ! He needed a therapist! Sadly, it paled in comparison to his desperate need for Evan to kiss him and fuck him right in the middle of the hallway.

 

Evan probably wouldn’t want that, though. Evan was probably straight. Evan probably wanted a doe eyed girl who could sweep all his problems under the mat and pretend like everything was okay.

 

Connor growled. His treacherous mind betrayed him, pulling up images of Evan intertwined with faceless women. 

 

Evan probably fucked sweet and gentle, with romantic candlelight and honey-glazed confessions. He was probably the type to lay his lover down on the mattress and kiss them until they couldn’t remember their name. Then he'd work his fingers into them. He’d pepper kisses down their throat and collarbones until they were ready. He’d push in and hold them as they shook. He’d coax them to the edge, and when they was teetering, he’d give them a final stroke and encourage them to give in. 

 

Well, that train of thought was doing nothing to help his current situation. Connor groaned again. He was so fucked.

 

He didn’t even know Evan, had barely even acknowledged him until today, and now he couldn’t get the blond from off mind. Maybe if his mind weren’t so fogged with lust, he could work out a plan on how to make the blond his. Even if Evan wasn’t interested in him sexually, maybe he’d be down for friendship?

 

Connor scoffed and held himself back from banging his head against the wall. The only plan his brain was coming up with at the moment was   _ ‘whip your dick out and pray that he’s into it.’ _

 

That sounded pretty stupid, even for him.

 

Sighing, he leaned back against the cool lockers and prayed for relief. The pounding in his head was just starting to dull when a shrill voice destroyed the quiet gloom of the hallway.

 

“Connor Murphy, you had better have a hall pass!”

 

_ Shit. _

 

On the bright side, Ms. Johnson had just solved the problem of his pants being uncomfortably tight.

 

* * *

 

In all honestly, Connor thought he was smoother than what most people gave him credit for. He could be downright charming if he wanted to be, damn it!

 

Those skills didn’t seem to translate over into speaking to Evan Hansen, sadly.

 

Apparently having the reputation of being the resident psychopath wasn't doing him its usual favors. Every time Connor tried to approach, the boy would find a way to duck his head and disappear into the crowd. The brunet almost felt like he was stalking a ghost, half of the time.

 

Striking up a friendly conversation was proving to be a fruitless endeavor.

 

When he’d tried to sit next to the boy in Calculus, Evan had simply chosen a different seat near the door.

 

If Connor tried to corner him at his locker, he’d abandon his task and speed walk in the other direction.

 

The one time Connor had tried to sit with him at lunch, the blond had almost starting hyperventilating.

 

Jared Kleinman had shot him dirty looks the rest of the day, but Connor hardly noticed. Considering almost everyone else in the school looked at him that way, it hardly phased him.

 

After almost a two months of trying and pining and jacking off in the late hours of the night, Connor concluded it was time to move on. Having Evan in any way other than forlorn staring would get him nowhere. The blond had drawn the line in the sand, making it perfectly clear that he saw Connor exactly how everyone else saw him.

 

A freak. Some delinquent whose role was to torment the other kids until the teachers pulled him back.

 

Connor had so hoped that Evan would be different.

 

His chest ached as he trudged his way into the parking lot, knuckles white around the strap of his messenger bag. Climbing into Zoe’s obnoxiously yellow bug, he refrained from hitting his head against the dash as he waited for his sister’s band rehearsal to let out.

 

Thoughts wandering, he followed a trail that led him back to the first day of school. He could remember arguing and his mother’s disapproving glare as he reaffirmed her suspicions. Connor could feel the trickle of anger flooding over his shoulders and into his fingers as he remembered stalking through the familiar school hallways with the intention to hurt.

 

All it took was one poorly placed quip from Kleinman to push him over the edge. He had meant to take his frustration out on the little jerk, but he had fled too quickly. Poor Evan had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Connor didn’t stop to think before his fists were in his shirt and his teeth were bared and sharp.

 

Evan had looked so frightened, his wide blue eyes brimming with the first sign of tears. Even over the boiling in his blood, he saw a flash of similarity in Evan’s azure gaze. In an instant, the white hot anger seeped from his bones and onto the sterile floor. His body felt icing, but it was too late to turn back. With barely a flick of his wrist, he sent the blond careening to the floor. He hadn’t wanted to push the boy, but the resemblance he saw in Evan was too much for him to bare.

 

Connor had pushed that memory to the farthest corner of his mind. It struck him as odd that he hadn’t thought of it before today, not that it mattered much. The damage was done, and Evan didn’t seem to want to rebuild something that never was.

 

He felt like screaming until he was hoarse. If only he had been able to control himself. If only he didn’t let his anger use his as a puppet, yanking him around until he felt hollow and used. If only…maybe if he were good, he and Evan wouldn’t have been lovers, but they could have at least been friends.

 

A friend, God. Connor hadn’t had one of those in years. He wondered what it’d be like, having someone to talk to that didn’t end in screaming matches and hurt feelings. Maybe he could have taken Evan to the orchard, and they could have stared up at the stars until it became too cold to lay on the ground. They could having gone sailing, or gotten ice cream…

 

Connor kicked himself. Was he so lonely that he was building a fantasy world that he and Evan could live in?

 

His spiral was cut short by Zoe’s banging around as she threw her bag in the backseat and unlocked the driver’s side door. Connor gave her a tight look, but refrained from saying anything nasty. He was tired and feeling particularly shitty, and fighting with his sister wasn’t high on his list of priorities at the moment.

 

“How was practice?” He asked instead, leaning his head against the cool glass. The ringing in his ears dulled, which was something he was thankful for. She shot him a  surprised look before turning her attention back to the almost vacant parking lot.

 

“Good…” She seemed to be contemplating if she wanted to elaborate. After a quick glance at her brother, she assessed he really wasn’t in the mood to fight her. “We’re playing  _ Fly Me To The Moon _ , so that’s cool.” The girl mumbled, unsure of how to carry an actual conversation. Connor hummed in acknowledgment.

 

“Frank Sinatra, yeah?” He questioned, eyes still closed and head leaning precariously against the window.

 

“Yeah…I’m surprised your ass recognizes anything that isn’t  _ Nine Inch Nails _ or  _ Black Veil Brides _ .” She said kindly, if only a little hesitant. Connor scoffed and cocked an eye open, the voice in his head repeating that she wasn’t saying it to mock him.

 

“I may not tolerate your indie hipster bullshit, but I can appreciate a classic when I hear it.” He replied flippantly, closing his eyes again. He heard her huff out what sounded like a chuckle.

 

“And I can’t tolerate that you blast  _ Ohio Is For Lovers _ whenever I’m trying to FaceTime Alana, so right back at’cha.” Connor felt a ghost of a smile frame his face.

 

“You kids don’t respect the classics.” He growled almost playfully. He could practically hear Zoe roll her eyes.

 

“You mean, respecting the classics every 2008 MySpace emo was listening to?” She taunted, her lips curling up.

 

“This is why you weren’t in my Top 10.”

 

“Shut up, you’re in the FaceBook generation and you know it.”

 

An almost comfortable silence fell over them. Zoe had forgotten to plug in her AUX cord into her phone, so the usually blaring speakers laid dormant. Connor was content to ride back to their house this way, but Zoe broke the silence.

 

“I think the only time I’ve ever liked your taste in music was when Mom took us to that karaoke bar and you got up and sang  _ Just Like You _ to Larry. Dad looked like he was trying to disable the mic system with the shear mind control.” Zoe said, biting her lip to keep her giggles from escaping. A rough chuckle joined her. She jumped in surprise to stare at the brunet, and Connor felt like he was in the same boat. He hadn’t felt like he’d laughed in a while, the sound almost rusty and distorted.

 

“Fucking Larry.” They said simultaneously, causing them to fall into boisterous laughter. They reached their house just as their chuckles died down. Zoe parked her car out front and grabbed her bag, Connor not far behind her. When she opened the front door she actually held it open for Connor, instead of their usual bit of trying to slam in each other's faces.

 

They stood awkwardly in their grand entryway, neither quite knowing what to do. Should they acknowledge the very thin truce they had made, or allow the ground to crack and swallow them up?

 

Connor swallowed thickly. As much as he hid it, he did miss his sister. Years of abuse had built a glass wall between them, and he didn’t know how to talk to her. If he could talk to her, though...

 

A stray thought wandered through his mind, and it would have escaped if Connor hadn’t of grabbed it with both hands.

 

If he couldn’t win Evan over, maybe he could win his sister. So what if it was pathetic to have your sibling be your best friend? Anything was better than the constant state of ridicule and loneliness he suffered through day in and day out. Connor wanted his best friend back. He wanted to get better. He wanted to feel like he was worth something to someone, like someone would care if he were gone.

 

Connor had to think. He could feel his time running short, Zoe would only tolerate him so long. He wasn’t sure when he’d get another opportunity like this.

 

“Do you smell that?” He asked, making a production of sniffing the air. Zoe’s eyebrows crinkled as she copied the movement. Her eyes dulled as she recognized the aroma wafting from the kitchen.

 

“Shit, is that?…” She murmured, shoulders falling.

 

“Vegan casserole, I think…” Connor mumbled back, his stomach churning at the thought of having to push it around his plate for the next twenty minutes. Zoe groaned as if sharing the same thought process.

 

An idea hit Connor so suddenly that he was shocked it didn’t cripple him. He turned to his sister with a mischievous smile on his face. She looked at his distrustfully, fully aware of how Connor’s ideas often led him into trouble.

 

“That’s weird, stop it.” She said, but she couldn’t hide the way her eyes crinkled in delight. Connor only broke the eye contact to pull a $20 from his wallet.

 

“I was gonna spend this on weed, but I think I’d rather give it to those bastards who run capitalist America.” He said, waving the money as if to temp his sister. She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are you saying you want to spend your drug money on greasy, cholesterol-raising fast food?” Connor looked down at her with hooded eyes, his fridge falling lightly over his forehead.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, dear sister. But I need a getaway driver.” Connor elaborated, praying his sister would take the bait. Zoe looked pleasantly surprised.

 

“Only if we go to Culver’s and you don’t smoke in my car.” She bargained, sticking out a neatly manicured hand. Connor rolled his eyes but accepted the terms nonetheless.

 

“Deal, but we have to listen to my playlist.”

 

“You can play one song and be grateful for it.” She said confidently as she flicked a streak of indigo behind her ear.

 

“Christ, okay, whatever gets us out of here the fastest-”

 

“Connor, Zoe, is that you?”

 

“Good luck.” Zoe mouthed as she entered the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Things got better.

 

Sometimes, Connor felt like he was taking five steps back for the half a step he took forward, but progress was progress.

 

Connor had talked to Zoe, and together they had talked their parents into getting him therapy and medication.

 

Maybe that higher power that had fucked him over at the beginning of the year was paying it forward, because the conversation had gone surprisingly well.

 

With Prozac in his cabinet and therapy twice a week, Connor could admit that he was doing better. Sometimes, it still felt like there was a glass wall between him and the rest of the world, but he was slowly chipping away at his exhausted reflection.

 

Zoe helped. It felt like they were actually…friends? Friends, cool.

 

Zoe was happy. She had her brother back. Connor was as happy as he could be. He had someone he could talk to. School was still a living hell, but what else was new?

 

So, yes. Things were good.

 

Connor was strolling out of his last class of the day. The thought of laying down in his bed and reading The Little Prince danced through his head. A ping from his pocket drew his attention from his wandering thoughts. Taking out his phone showed Zoe’s contact picture with the little bow emoji she had sneakily added.

 

_ [From: Z] 2:42 p.m. _

 

_ i’m bringing a friend home to work on an english project together _

 

_ play nice. _

 

Connor growled, causing a group of freshmen girls to scatter from their lockers. The brunet was not in the mood to play nice with one of Zoe’s obnoxious friends. He took a few deep breaths to try and think rationally about the situation. Either he risk blowing up at her and her friend on the car ride over, or he walk forty five minutes to his house.

 

_ [From: Z] 2:43 p.m. _

 

_ also, if i find my black nail polish in your room, i’m going to tell mom you’ve been replacing her gluten free muffins with real ones <3 _

 

Walking it was, then.

 

Sending off a quick text to leave without him, Connor dug his earbuds from his bag and blasted whatever song his phone decided to play. The further he walked from the school, the more he felt the tension in his shoulders dissipate.

 

Despite popular belief, Connor liked taking long walks. It allowed his head to lose some of its constant buzzing and fade into a pleasant static. That being said, it was uncommonly warm for February, and Connor was beginning to feel the slick of sweat dotting his hairline. Groaning, he pulled his hair into a lose ponytail and continued his trek.

 

By the time he reached his house, Connor’s jacket was sticking uncomfortably to his arms. Zoe had been nice enough to leave the front door unlocked for him, and he gratefully pulled it open and set to work on unlacing his boots. He could hear Zoe’s voice over his music, and he pulled an earbud out to try and gauge where it was coming from.

 

Following her voice led him to the kitchen. Connor wished he would have ignored his curiosity and went up to his room like he had originally planned.

 

There, sitting quietly at the kitchen island, was the object of his late night fantasies.

 

Connor felt trapped in the doorway, his previous excursion forgotten. Evan looked up at his entrance and then back down at his homework. The brunet realized he had been staring, so he busied himself with grabbing a cup from a random cabinet and filling it with water.

 

Shit, he hadn’t meant to grab a good China cup. Oops.

 

Fucking Evan.

 

Now he probably looked like an even bigger idiot. Zoe chose that moment to look up and greet him.

 

“I thought you might have gotten kidnapped, took you long enough.” She scolded, face scrunching up in distaste as she read over her English rubric. Connor rolled his eyes and dug into his bag, trying desperately to not acknowledging Evan's presence. He huffed and pulled a black bottle from his satchel. Connor placed it on the counter with a definitive click. Zoe looked up and swiped the nail polish to determine how much he had used.

 

“$10 to Cold Stone and full control the AUX cord if you don’t tell Mom about the muffins.” He said, ignoring the cute way Evan furrowed his brow as he looked between them. Zoe cocked a brow before grabbing the money and throwing it into her backpack.

 

“Deal. Now go and shower. You smell like you climbed your way out of the garbage disposal.” She griped as she wrote something down on her piece of paper. Connor rolled his eyes, eager to leave the kitchen.

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Shithead.” He could hear the smile in her voice as he ascended the stairs to his room. He could make out Zoe asking Evan what topic they should pick. Evan responded with a rambling story about his time as an apprentice park ranger.

 

Hm. So that’s where all that tan skin and muscular physique had come from.

 

The boy reached his room and opened his door, happy to finally have it back. Throwing his satchel on his bed, Connor debated curling up and taking a power nap. The way his skinny jeans were clinging to his legs deterred that thought quickly, though. Sighing, he walked across the hall and into his and Zoe’s shared bathroom.

 

He stripped and avoided looking at the scars that marred his pale flesh. He had come to terms with his self-harm months ago, but that didn’t make it any easier to stare at his reflection.

 

What was that post he had read on Tumblr a few days back? About how instead of seeing his scars as a result of something he wasn’t strong enough to handle, he should see them as a story about how he survived?

 

Connor gulped back the acid rising in his throat and threw himself under the spray. The hot water instantly loosened his shoulders and he let his head hang freely. Slicking his hair back, he allowed the droplets to trail down his neck and into the divots of his collarbones. Humming, he grabbed a bottle of Zoe’s conditioner and began working it through his hair.

 

What? Zoe’s conditioner smelled like lavender, and he wasn’t too proud to admit he was partial to it.

 

Once most of the product was washed out, he grabbed his body wash and lathered it into his skin. The steady thrum of the water let his brain disconnect, and his mind wandered aimlessly from one thought to another. Like most of his daydreams had been going lately, they decided to stop on Evan.

 

The brunet groaned, trying to ignore the fact that Evan was a floor down with his sister, working innocently on their English project. His mind must have been feeling devious, because it brought up the images of Evan standing in the shower, body tan and rippling with muscle. His cock jumped in excitement, and Connor internally debated whether it was morally right to masterbate to a person while they were right under his nose. In the end, the heat in his stomach was enough to outweigh his decisions between right and wrong.

 

He braced himself against the shower wall as he poured a generous handful of body wash into his hand. With a slightly shaking grasp, he took hold of his member and gave it a light tug. The soft flesh grew hard under his ministrations, and the boy couldn’t help but flick the head on his upstroke. His other hand kneaded at his heavy balls, giving them a firm tug before lavishing attention on his peaked nipples.

 

“Mhmph…E-Evan-” Connor moaned as he threw his head back, giving his cock another firm shake. His fingers grasped his nipples painfully, causing his erection to jump and leak a few drops of pearly liquid.

 

“Oh! Evan! Just like that!” He shuttered, his imagined lover looking at him with those lustful cerulean eyes. ‘Evan’ took hold of his leaking cock as his mouth reigned kisses up Connor’s neck and behind his ear. His pretty voice taunted Connor as he nibbled his earlobe.

 

_ ‘I love the sounds you make, baby. I can only imagine how pretty you’d sound with my cock inside you.’  _ ‘Evan’ breathed. Connor’s legs shook, almost causing him to lose his balance against the slippery wall.

 

“I want it, Evan. Don’t make me wait.” Connor growled, his legs tensing as tingles shot up his spine.

 

_ ‘I’ll fuck you until your tight little ass can feel my pulsating cock.’ _ ‘Evan’ spoke. This time, he had Connor pressed against the lockers as he made good of his promise. Connor could practically feel the stretch of the blond’s cock inside him. He whimpered pathetically, not bothering to keep his voice down over the spray.

 

“Christ! Ooh, Evan! Yes!”

 

_ ‘I’ll make you cum harder than any of those other boys could ever dream of making you cum. You’ll be begging for me to stop, but I won’t stop until I’ve wrung you out of every last orgasm. You’re mine, understand?’ _

 

“O-Only yours, only yours…” Connor mumbled, the beginnings of his orgasm building in his stomach. His thumb caught on his sensitive head, and his back arched off the wall.

 

The picture in his head changed briefly before deciding on his bedroom. ‘Evan’ had him pinned to the bed, Connor’s ass snug against Evan’s hips in doggy-style. He could hear the sound of the blond’s balls slapping his pert ass with every thrust.

 

_ ‘My little whore…you’re so greedy, begging for my cock with your pretty little mouth.’  _ He whispered, lips tight against the shell of Connor’s ear.

 

“…need you so bad- Ah! Ev, yes!” The taller boy moaned. ‘Evan’ grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled, exposing his pale throat. Connor braced himself on his elbows, trying in vain to regain some control.

 

_ ‘I’m gonna mark you, slut, all over. So big and obvious that it’ll be shameful. But you won’t cover it up, because you secretly love the idea of everyone knowing who you belong to.’  _ ‘Evan’ hissed before biting down painfully into Connor’s neck. His hips spasmed, but he teetered on the edge. Pearly precome leaked from his aching cock, but he didn’t want the fantasy to end just yet.

 

_ ‘Who do you belong to?’ _

 

“Hhmph, you, Evan, you!” ‘Evan’ grinned darkly and bit into the other side of his neck.

 

“Evan! Ooh, fuck. Yes…yes!” Connor was so close, he yearned so badly to let go.

 

“Connor?” His imagined lover said his name so sweetly, it almost sounded real.

 

“Yes! Evan, yes!” He replied, the world beginning to fall away.

 

“You, uhm. You left the door, uh, the door open and I thought I heard you call my name?”

 

Wait. Left the door open? If this was his imagined lover’s idea of a finale, Connor would need to work on coming up with some better material.

 

The Evan in his head shrugged helplessly. Connor gulped and opened his eyes just as the real Evan walked through the door. In the brunet’s haste to get into the shower, he had neglected to close the shower curtain as well. It took only a moment of brief eye contact before they were both yelling and turning away from each other.

 

Connor hid in the corner of the shower, both hands firmly covering his crotch. Even in what had to be the most mortifying moment of his life, he was diamond hard.

 

Evan had thrown his hands over his eyes and was rambling off apologies at lightning speed.

 

“What are you doing up here?! Shouldn’t you be helping Zoe with her project or something?!” Connor yelled, as he tried to make himself as small as possible. Evan’s shoulders hunched protectively.

 

“Well, I mean, I was! But she had to run and get…get- oh, what are they called? The little foam-y things that you can peel the backs off of-”

 

“You know, I don’t think that’s what’s really important at the moment!” Connor yelled, face feeling as if it were on fire. He heard Evan yelp.

 

“Sorry! I just, I just thought that maybe something bad happened and you needed help? Like you slipped and broke something?” And why did the image of Alana’s grandmother pop into Connor’s head? God damn it.

 

“Well, as you can see, I’m perfectly fine, so if you could kindly fuck off and leave me and what little dignity I have left-”

 

“I’m so sorry, Connor! I-It’s just, it’s just that I heard you calling and I thought, I thought-” It sounded as if Evan were drawing closer, as if trying to bridge the obvious disconnect between them.

 

“You thought wrong! I was-” Again, a higher power must have decided that the stakes weren’t high enough for Connor’s current situation. The brunet had only meant to look over his shoulder to shoot a glare Evan’s way, but it was enough to knock his footing loose. Connor yelped and grabbed hold of the first thing he could, which happened to be a brawny shoulder. He looked up and met Evan’s startled eyes. The boy must have leaped forward just in time to catch him.

 

Connor watched in horror as Evan’s eyes dropped unconsciously, only to widen in horror when he noticed the brunet’s obvious arousal.

 

“Oh! I, uhm, I-I, ah…” Connor wanted to bash his head against a wall. He had managed to leave the blond speechless, and not even in a good way. Evan’s eyes widened in realization as to what Connor had been up to, and he quickly released his hold on the taller boy.

 

“Evan, I’m so, so sorry-” Connor tried to explain before Evan cut him off.

 

“Connor, were…were you-” He gestured to Connor’s crotch briefly before looking back at his face. “…to me?”

 

Connor hung his head in shame, not bothering to hide his obvious transgression.

 

“What can I say? You’re hot, and I’m a weak man.” He said, trying to force a laugh after his words.

 

Evan seemed rooted to the spot, his eyes avoiding Connor’s gaze. Deciding that he had had enough humiliation, Connor made an attempt to grab a towel and rush over to his bedroom to die of mortification in peace. Just as his fingers touched the silky material of his towel, a hand secured itself to his arm and held him in place. Looking back, Connor fully expected to receive a punch to the face. What he wasn’t expecting was the vulnerable look in Evan’s eyes.

 

“You…you think I’m hot?” He asked, voice small and fragile. Connor cocked a brow.

 

“Why do you think I’ve been following you around all semester?” He replied, trying to keep his own vulnerability hidden. Evan looked like he was having a hard time processing Connor’s words, as if no one had ever told him how handsome he was. It was probably true. 

 

“Alright, I’m just gonna…” Connor began as he inched his way towards his bedroom. Before he could reach the hardwood floor of his hallway, a pair of warm lips collided with his. They knocked together electrically before they disappeared. Connor hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until they were fluttering open. A pair of cobalt eyes stared back. Evan’s face flushed and he retreated into himself.

 

“You should probably-”

 

“Yeah, I’ll just go and-” Connor didn’t manage to finish his sentence before he practically sprinted back to his room. He slammed the door shut and flopped down on his bed, thoughts spinning widely.

 

So, Evan had kissed him.

 

Did that mean he found Connor’s stalking attractive? Unlikely. Considering the boy had seen him naked and sporting a raging hard on, it probably wouldn’t kill him to go down and ask. Shrugging, he pulled on a loose pair of sweatpants and his usual hoodie. Making his way downstairs, he found the blond sitting quietly at kitchen island. Zoe had yet to return. Connor wasn’t sure how to start, but Evan beat him to it.

 

“So, all semester?” He asked, a small smile gracing his lips. Connor shrugged and took a seat next to the other boy.

 

“I guess. It started around early December. I-” Connor cut himself off, trying to censor what he was about to say. Deciding they were far past subtlety, he launched into his story.

 

“I walked into the boy's locker room and heard you singing a Hamilton song. I just wanted to hear you better, because shit dude, you can belt, but you kind of got out before I could warn you I was in there, too. I might have accidentally seen you naked and thought you were really hot.” He said, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck bashfully. He watched as Evan’s eyes lit up in recognition.

 

“That was you?! I didn’t have my contacts in, I thought some of the girls had snuck in to like, make fun of me or something!” Evan exclaimed, talking a mile a minute. It took the brunet a moment to break apart the sentence, but when he did, he furrowed his brows in mock anger.

 

“Are you saying I have girl hair, now? Considering you saw my dick not five minutes ago, you and I both know I’m not one of the volleyball girls trying to sneak in and get a peak.” He quipped. Evan flushed and rubbed at his face.

 

“N-No! No, I’m not making fun of you. I really, um, I really like your hair.” He mumbled, causing Connor to lean in to catch his words.

 

“Oh, you do?” Evan nodded shyly and looked down at the marble countertop. “Why’d you avoid me, then?” He watch the blond shrug and pick at his cuticles.

 

“Don’t take it personally. I have social anxiety, so it makes it hard for me to, you know, socialize like a normal person, and well, you’re, you, um…”

 

“Have resting bitch face?” Evan giggled and and tried to cover his mouth with his hand.

 

“Yeah.” Connor rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He surveyed the countertop and let his eyes wander over Zoe’s rough sketch for the English project. He was just about to comment on her excessive need for glitter when Evan’s voice broke the comfortable silence.

 

“I’m free Friday.” He said, obviously nervous. Connor looked over in surprise.

 

“Huh?” He answered eloquently, not quite comprehending what Evan was getting at.

 

“This Friday, um, I’m free, if you maybe wanted to?” The shorter boy said as he pulled at the hem of his polo shirt. Connor's brain felt like it shut down for a second before rebooting.

 

“You asking me out on a date, Hansen?” He said bluntly. Evan gulped and nodded quickly.

 

“I mean, only if you want to, and don’t feel like you need to say yes or anything! I promise I won’t get upset and start crying or anything, that’d be so weird, I’m usually not this weird-” Connor cut off his ramblings with a gentle kiss, one that had Evan following as he pulled away.

 

“How much would you say you know about trees?” He asked instead of answering the boy’s question. Evan’s nose crinkled and he shrugged.

 

“I’m basically a tree expert, not to brag or anything…” He replied, waving his hands around excitedly. Connor smiled and ruffled his hair.

 

“Perfect, I’m taking you to the abandoned orchard. I’ve always wanted to have deep conversations about Earth’s longest living organisms.”

 

“You’re making fun of me.”

 

“Just a little.” The kiss Evan gave him wasn’t innocent, and Connor certainly wasn’t going to complain.

 

If a few months down the road Zoe began to wonder why Connor started taking longer showers and Evan started to smell like her shampoo, she didn’t question it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun writing this, ohmygod! i think i'll be writing a couple more one-shots before i start working on another full length fic. if anyone was curious, the song Connor was singing to Larry was Just Like You by Falling In Reverse.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated :) 
> 
> *let me know if you'd be interested in a second chapter, i enjoyed this story and wouldn't mind writing more for it if people would read it!


End file.
